


Angel Food

by rayedictator



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Post-Break Up, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cis lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: When Jackie's best friend Jan has a break up she comes to Jackie for comfort which Jackie is more than happy to give.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Angel Food

**Author's Note:**

> Me coming in here after less than a week with another smut fic: What?
> 
> Still got my list of explanations, some things never change.
> 
> 1\. I don't like writing RPF of people that might see it, but making them cis lesbian makes it far removed enough from the actual people that I'm okay with it.  
> 2\. Jan and Jackie don't know shit about fanfiction so they probably aren't going to see this, but if either of them do: Jan or Jackie you can ask me to take this down.  
> 3\. Jan's ex isn't supposed to be anyone, just some random person.  
> 4\. I actually don't, like, "ship" Jackie/Jan (don't know why, just not into it I guess) but I wanted to write smut with Jan in it because she's pretty and I'm really gay and that ship is popular so /shrugs/. But that's why this isn't a romantic thing, they are just friends, but if you want to pretend they get together later or something that's fine I don't really care.  
> 5\. Next on my roster is another Crystal/Gigi (I hate my life) and this one is more involved so hopefully I won't be back a week later with it like some kind of smut peddler. See y'all later.

After a long day at the office, Jackie is finally in her pajamas and is just sitting down on her couch with a hot cup of tea for some TV time before bed when her phone rings. Jackie reaches for her phone sitting on the coffee table, praying it's not someone from the practice saying there's an emergency, and sighs with relief when she sees Jan's name on the screen.

“Hello?” Jackie says, already smiling at the thought of chatting with her best friend.

“Jackie,” Jan's voice is immediately tight with emotion and Jackie frowns.

“Jan? What's wrong?” she asks, sitting up in her seat and putting her tea cup down on the coffee table.

“I-” Jan's voice cracks, “Can I just come over?”

“Of course you can, baby,” Jackie says, already standing to prepare another cup of tea for Jan's arrival.

“Okay, thank you,” Jan replies and quickly hangs up.

Jackie isn't sure what could be wrong with Jan right now, but she makes some more tea with extra sugar and gets out a comfy pair of pajamas Jan can wear just in case.

Jan lives down the block from Jackie so the knock on Jackie's door announcing Jan's arrival occurs just ten minutes after Jan calls. 

Jackie opens the door and barely gets to look at Jan, let alone say anything, before the younger woman is clinging to her and sobbing into her neck.

“Jan, what's wrong, honey?” Jackie asks, rubbing her back soothingly.

Jan pulls back to look at Jackie, tears and mascara streaking her face. “We broke up,” she chokes out.

Jackie pulls Jan into another hug. “Oh Jan, I'm sorry,” she says running a hand through her long, blonde hair. She can't say she's surprised, Jan hasn't had anything good to say about her boyfriend since their one year anniversary a couple months ago, but she can be sad that her friend is hurting.

“He's such a jerk, I should be happy he's gone,” Jan mumbles into Jackie's neck.

Jackie pats Jan a couple more times and then pushes her away to look at her face. “I put some pajamas on the bed for you and made tea,” she says, “why don't you go get changed and we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.”

Jan seems to hesitate for a second. “Can I have wine?” she asks, giving Jackie puppy-dog eyes.

“Of course, honey,” Jackie says, nudging her towards the direction of the bedroom, “I'll go pour some for you.”

Jan goes into Jackie's bedroom and Jackie takes the abandoned tea cups from the coffee table and goes back into her kitchen to pull a nice red wine from her wine rack, pouring a glass for each of them. 

Jan is on the couch in Jackie's pajamas when she comes out of the kitchen and she takes the offered wine with a watery smile.

“Thank you Jackie,” she says.

“You're welcome,” Jackie says softly, sitting down next to Jan with her own glass, brushing back Jan's hair with her free hand, “You want to watch something?”

Jan is hesitant again, but finally says “sure”. 

Jackie turns on Netflix and plays one of the many musicals in her recommendations, knowing Jan will like that. Jackie sits back against the couch and Jan follows, pressed tight against her. She puts an arm around Jan and tries to watch the movie, hoping Jan will relax and lose herself in what's happening on screen, but she's clearly having trouble paying attention and keeps taking large sips of her wine. Jan finishes her wine in ten minutes and looks disappointed at her empty glass so Jackie wordlessly hands her barely touched one over. 

Jackie finally turns her body towards Jan to give her a serious look. Jan looks back with wide eyes, clearly anxious and thinking about something which is understandable, but Jackie wants to comfort Jan and this isn't working. “Jan,” she says gently, “I want to be here for you right now, but I can't help you if there's something you're not telling me. Can you tell me what's on your mind?” 

She reaches for Jan's free hand and squeezes it softly. Jan seems to make a decision in her mind and takes a final gulp of wine, putting the wine glass down on the coffee table with a sense of finality. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking Jackie dead in the eye. 

“Can we have sex?”

Jackie's eyes widen and she is at a loss for words for a minute.

It's not that it's a completely out-there request. It's something they've done before back in college when Jan was discovering her bisexuality and Jackie was trying to let loose a little for the first time in her life, but was a bit unsuccessful when it came to hooking up because of her general dorkiness. So they experimented with each other throughout most of college when both of them were single, but it mostly stopped when they graduated. By now it's been years since they last had sex with each other. 

But if a rebound fuck is what Jan needs right now, Jackie will most certainly give it to her.

“We can do that,” Jackie says, giving Jan's hand another squeeze.

Jan seems to breathe a sigh of relief and Jackie pulls Jan up and leads her to her bedroom. Jackie reaches for Jan's shirt as soon as they get to the bed, but Jan stops her. 

“Can we kiss?” she asks softly.

Jackie realizes she might have misinterpreted what Jan wanted. She wants to feel cared for, not a quick fuck to forget about her ex. Of course, Jackie can give that to her too. She cups Jan's face in her hands and kisses her softly. Jan practically melts into her. 

After a few more sweet kisses Jackie pulls away and encourages Jan to lie down on the bed with Jackie following to lay on top of her. Jan immediately wraps her arms around Jackie's shoulders and her legs around her waist and pulls her into another kiss. Jackie's hands move down to Jan's waist, pushing her shirt up. Jackie feels the fabric of Jan's bra against her hands and has to wonder if leaving it on when getting into her pajamas wasn't a calculated move. Jackie pulls away from the kiss to push Jan's shirt above her breasts, her hands move down to cup Jan's soft lilac bra and Jan's thighs tighten against Jackie's waist.

“Can you sit up for me?” Jackie asks and Jan does what's asked of her so Jackie can slip off the shirt Jan is wearing and unclasp her bra. Jan lays back down and Jackie slowly pulls down the straps of Jan's bra to reveal her breasts. She pushes the bra to the floor and leans back down to kiss Jan's neck, her hands lightly touching Jan's breasts. Jackie kisses down Jan's neck and collarbone, removing her hand from her right breast to take a pink nipple into her mouth. Her left hand pinches Jan's other nipple to give it some attention too. 

“You have really great tits,” Jackie says when she pulls away having decided she was going to give Jan as many compliments as possible. 

Jan doesn't respond with anything but a soft moan and Jackie continues kissing around her right breast before moving to the left. She gives the left the same treatment as the right and then moves down to kiss across Jan's rib cage which forces Jan to unwrap her legs from Jackie's waist. She pauses her descent at Jan's stomach, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin there. 

Jan moans quietly again and a hand reaches down to clutch Jackie's wavy, dark hair. 

“You're so pretty,” Jackie says, fingers playing with the edge of the pajama bottoms Jan is wearing before pulling them down. Jackie leans back to pull the pants off and after throwing them to the ground she reaches over Jan to her nightstand to take a hair tie off it. She ties her hair back so it is out of her face and when she looks back at Jan she can see the other woman staring at her mouth, clearly anticipating what Jackie is about to do. 

Jackie smiles mostly to herself and moves back down Jan's body, tracing her lips along the edge of Jan's lilac, cotton panties. Jan squirms under her, impatient, but Jackie isn't in a rush. She puts her hands on Jan's thighs and opens her legs wider before leaving soft kisses along Jan's inner thighs. Jackie can feel the heat coming from Jan and see the wet spot on her underwear, but continues to ignore it, moving back up to kiss Jan's hipbones. 

Jan whines, but doesn't say anything. It doesn't sit well with Jackie. She wants Jan to tell her what she wants.

“You've told me what you've wanted all night,” Jackie says, looking up at Jan, “Don't stop now.”

“I want your mouth on me,” Jan says, voice so quiet it's almost a whisper.

“Okay,” Jackie says, giving the soft skin just below Jan's belly button one last kiss, “Okay.”

She hooks her fingers in Jan's underwear and slowly pulls them down and off her legs. Jan immediately spreads her legs again once her panties have been abandoned off the side of the bed like the rest of her clothes. 

It's getting hot so Jackie throws her own shirt off, unlike Jan she is not wearing a bra under her pajamas, and then situates herself between Jan's thighs again. Jackie puts steady hands on Jan's hips and kisses around her labia before swiping her tongue through her wet folds. Jan gasps and reaches down to grip Jackie's hair again, tighter this time. Jackie leaves an open-mouthed kiss on Jan's clit and then moves down to lick at her entrance, not actually entering her yet with her tongue, but teasing her with the possibility.

“I forgot how good you are at this,” Jan says, breathlessly.

Jackie thinks she's barely done anything yet. “He didn't treat you like you deserve,” Jackie says, close enough that her lips are still brushing Jan's skin. It's a risk to say right now, but Jan doesn't really react to it. Her hand just twitches in Jackie's hair like it wants to push her down, make her bury her face in Jan's pussy. Jackie doesn't need the encouragement. 

She fucks Jan shallowly with her tongue to make sure she's wet and open enough before inserting two fingers into her. Jan bites off a moan and gyrates her hips as best she can with Jackie still using one hand to hold her down. 

“Just relax and enjoy it, honey,” Jackie encourages, “I'm going to make you come so hard, don't worry.”

“You're so good to me,” Jan chokes out and Jackie looks up to see Jan crying again. 

She stops her ministrations and Jan whines. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” she asks.

Jan violently shakes her head, but Jackie doesn't move until Jan finally whispers out a “no”. 

“Okay,” Jackie murmurs mostly to herself and starts fucking Jan with her fingers again. She fucks her steadily, occasionally kissing or licking her clit enough to make her leak on Jackie's fingers but not enough to make her come. 

Jan is clearly enjoying it, but all of her moans last only a second before they are stifled. Jackie keeps her fingers moving in Jan, but moves up to look at her. Jan's eyes are closed, her hands are in tight fists at her side, and she is biting her lip so hard Jackie is afraid she's going to break the skin.

She's clearly holding back and Jackie doesn't like it. “You were always louder than this,” she says.

It used to stress Jackie out actually how loud Jan could be, worried about an awkward encounter with her neighbors or Jan's dormmates because of her moaning or laughing. But at the same time there was a certain pride Jackie got when she managed to make Jan scream. 

Sensing Jackie's eyes on her Jan opens her own. She isn't crying anymore, but her cheeks are still tear-stained. “Annoying,” she mumbles.

“What?” Jackie asks, tilting her head. She pulls her fingers out of Jan, but the other woman doesn't seem to even notice.

“Someone said I was too loud, it was annoying,” Jan explains, glancing away from Jackie.

Jackie's jaw drops slightly. She almost wants to ask who would ever say such a thing to her, but knows that doesn't matter. 

Jackie moves up even closer to Jan so she can run a gentle hand through her hair, the hand that was inside her resting on Jan's lower stomach, “Jan, I want to make you feel good. Let out every little sound you want to make. This is about you.” Jackie wants to go on a rant about how Jan should never stifle her pleasure for someone else like that, but that's a lecture for another time. Like Jackie just said, right now it's about Jan. 

“Okay,” Jan replies, nodding slightly. 

“Make all the noise you want sweetie,” Jackie says, moving back down Jan's body. She reenters Jan with her fingers and Jan is already moaning, still a bit quietly but without restraint. Jackie kisses Jan's clit and fucks her harder, making Jan gasp and moan louder.

“Jackie,” Jan gasps out, “Please, I want to come.”

“Come whenever you want,” Jackie encourages, keeping the same pace. 

Jan squirms under Jackie's hands and then her whole body tightens as she comes on Jackie's fingers with a loud moan. Jackie stops her fingers deep inside Jan and lets her ride out her orgasm on them. 

Jackie waits for Jan's shaking to calm down and as soon as she does she pulls her fingers out of Jan and spreads her thighs open wider and pushes them up so her legs are folded. She leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses along Jan's folds up to her clit and Jan nearly screams.

“Jackie, fuck,” Jan moans, thighs twitching under Jackie's hands. 

Jackie just moans in response, the vibrations sending shock waves across Jan's entire body. Jackie does not let up, kissing and licking Jan until she is undulating under her hands and coming again harder than before. 

Jackie keeps licking Jan soothingly through it, but let's go of her thighs so her legs can fall back down against Jackie's shoulders. 

Jackie hears Jan start to giggle in between heavy breaths and smiles to herself. “There she is,” Jackie murmurs, giving Jan's clit one last kiss and then untangling herself from Jan's legs to lay next to her.

Jan, still laughing, opens her arms and pulls Jackie close. “Wow, I have not had...that in a long time,” she says.

“Feel better?” Jackie asks, kissing Jan's forehead.

“Very,” Jan yawns, “What about you?”

Jan's eyes are half-closed as she reaches down for Jackie's pajama pants and Jackie stops her. “Don't worry about me, go to sleep,” she says, holding tightly to Jan's hand so she doesn't try to go any further.

“Are you sure?” Jan asks, trying to open her eyes more like that will convince Jackie to let her touch her.

Jackie chuckles. “Yes, I'll be here in the morning if you really feel like repaying me,” she says. 

Jan looks content with that and closes her eyes. “I'm definitely not repaying you,” she says, sleepily, “But I will be fucking your brains out tomorrow for being the best best friend ever.”

Jackie laughs again. “Okay, goodnight Jan.” 

“'Night,” Jan mumbles before slipping into dreamland. 

Jackie smiles down at her and runs her hand through Jan's hair for a few minutes, making sure she's fast asleep and comfortable. Once she's confident Jan won't wake up, Jackie gets up and gently maneuvers Jan under the covers so she won't get cold. 

Jackie pats Jan's covered form and practically runs to the bathroom to take care of herself while Jan's moans are still ringing in her ears. A lot of things can wait until tomorrow morning, but Jackie's body is already telling her it can't wait until tomorrow for an orgasm.


End file.
